An ordinary love story or is it?
by Tootsie Dragon
Summary: Read the potions essay thing I wrote first to really understand some things. This was inspired and started before OoTP even exsisted. I don't care if you review. I just wanted to write.


*SWOOSH!*  
  
The Hufflepuff team was practicing hard for their upcoming game against Slytherin. A bludger had almost hit their best beater. Hufflepuff always had a decent team. Not terrific. The only time they ever had a really good one was when Cedric was on it. They all really missed him. Their team had suffered a lot. Hufflepuff games just weren't as crowded as say a Gryffindor game. Some students just used that time to get some extra study time in. I t could be depressing for the team but they didn't care about winning the cup. They just all loved to play. That was the point right? No one ever came to watch the practice. Not even the Slytherins who watched all enemy practices so that they will know how to beat them. They thought that we were all pathetic. They haven't seen their new beater. The Hufflepuff team may have a chance.  
  
Today however. there was one person in the stands. watching the new Hufflepuff beater with great interest. She was a muggleborn. No one noticed him in the stands. They gave up on seeing if anyone came to watch. No one ever does.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
*plop*  
  
"Whew.. That practice was tiring. The new team captain really knows how to pound it into you."  
  
"Yeah. My arms are aching." Rannchan was rubbing her arms as she sat on the bed next to her best friend Cayrn. Cayrn was half blood. Her dad was a wizard and her mother a muggle. She has short brown hair but she's trying to research a spell on turning it black. Cayrn was the new seeker and can fly pretty good but she's kinda clumsy. She has a hard time but they say she has great potential. She's rather small for her age but she does have amazing potential.  
  
"Hey, have you sent a letter for your muggle friend recently?" Cayrn looked at me hopefully. She always was straightforward and encouraged communication with all friends so that you have as many as you can get and keep the ones you have.  
  
"Nope. I think I should. It takes a while to write those things you know? I can't tell her I'm a witch yet. She'd freak. I have to wait to tell her in person. I have to send the letter to my parents to give to her." My best friend, Ucchan, misses me and finally got over my not telling her all about the school so that she could come. She was angry for a while. Then I started the letters and she has forgiven me. I tell her frivolous things like crushes, some grades (if I'm doing good or not) and some random things about her life. She gets a little peeved about the lack of details but I told her I'm not allowed to divulge too much. I even named my owl after her.  
  
"Hey Cayrn?"  
  
"Hmmm? What?" Cayrn had finally gotten up and was about to take a shower.  
  
"What would you do if you liked someone but didn't know how to talk to him?" I wanted to be as blunt as possible without giving names or houses or nothing.  
  
"Yuck." Cayrn stuck her tongue out in a disgusted fashion. "You know that I don't like boys like that!" Cayrn wasn't a lesbian. She didn't like ANYONE like that. She was going through an eternal childish phase. She was the biggest tomboy I know (Ucchan being in second). "However, I would try to make friends with him. If you can be regular friends than I bet you would have a chance. Just don't do kissy stuff in front of me. Bleg." She stuck her tongue out again and proceeded in heading towards the shower. I knew that that was what she would say. She thinks everyone should be friends with everyone else.. Oh well. Better get started on those letters.  
  
The redhead stood up and proceeded to go towards the desk to write the letters.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"You may sit down Severus. You've had a hard journey. Tell me what you've learned." Dumbledore had relieved Severus of his duties as potions master so that he could go on special expeditions for the order. His information was invaluable. The new potions teacher was great as well. Moral has been raised except now many Slytherin's grades were slipping in that subject. that had to be coincidental. right?  
  
Severus told the accounts of his journey and Dumbledore sent him back on his next mission.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ron? Your move."  
  
"Huh? What?" Ron had been briefly daydreaming. He had an amazing girl for a girlfriend a terrific best friend and a wonderful Quidditch team. What else could he want? This one girl just kept haunting his subconscious and he didn't know why. Her dark red hair. her slender body. her. '*smack!* STOP thinking like that Ron!' He had mentally slapped himself for even going there. He had Hermione.  
  
"Your move! Ron? RON?!" Harry was practically yelling at him. "Daydreaming about Hermione again? That's nice and all but don't do it here."  
  
Ron's face flushed a little as he nodded and made his move. He had been telling Harry that he was daydreaming about Hermione when he spaced out but he really wasn't. That Hufflepuff girl was a year younger than him and had the slightest resemblance to Ginny. Red hair, same age. there is some resemblance. Yet he just couldn't stop thinking about her. he just didn't know what it was. She was a terrific beater. He went to their practices to watch. Hermione thought that he was studying for his N.E.W.T.s when he did that. She would be highly disappointed if she found out that he was watching Hufflepuff practice.  
  
"Ron? It's your turn again." Harry was a little worried. Ron was always attentive to games of chess. He was spacing out a lot recently and he just wasn't convinced that it was about Hermione. He saw him head out to the Quidditch field in one of him many N.E.W.T. study times, when he told Hermione that he was studying. He didn't know what was up but he knew it was really bothering him.  
  
"Huh? Oh. I don't feel too great. I think I'll just go to bed early. Good Night Harry." Ron got up and walked up to the dormitory room.  
  
Harry was now VERY worried. Ron was never ill. He always felt good and never went to bed early. He only did this when he was thinking about how to ask Hermione out. Harry was worried that he might now want to break up with her. He had seen some signs of something not right between them. They just didn't go well together but he kept it to himself because he didn't know what would happen to their group. He decided to leave it 'till morning. He'll find just the right time to talk to him about it and then he'll fell much better and all will be back to normal.  
  
' Oh well. I guess I'll just go to bed too.' With that thought Harry went up to the dorms and changed to go to bed.  
  
===================================  
  
Notes- Okay. I've written this. If you're lucky I might write more. Remember to read the potions essay thing first I guess. This comes after that. Well. If you E-mail me personally than you have a better chance of me updating this. Thank you. G'night for now. If you don't like it than I don't care. You still read it. You didn't flame me *hinthint* bye. 


End file.
